Bombs, Bullets and Love
by SacredBlade
Summary: [AU]War still rages on between the Earth Alliance and the PLANTS, Athrun Zala is called to war but he must leave everything behind, but Cagalli Yula Athha isn’t going to just sit around and wait. Mostly AxC and KxL but others as well. Chapter 3 is up!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Gundam Seed related i.e Gundam Seed Destiny, Gundam Seed Astray,etc If I did, I would make it even more exciting and I would be filthy rich, but I don't, all is the property of Mitsuo Fukuda. (sigh)

A/N: Summary

Based in the modern world, where war still rages on between the Earth Alliance and the PLANTS, Athrun Zala is called to war by his father but he must leave everything behind, even the girl of his dreams, but Cagalli Yula Athha isn't going to just sit around and wait. With the help of her tomboy looks, she enlists just to be with him, even if it meant facing the danger head on.

Pairings: As mich as I can fit in, but mainly Athrun & Cagalli and bit off Kira & Lacus.

This is my second Gundam Seed Fic, if you want, the first is on my profile under the name "Broken Promises" short one-shot fic Kira & Lacus pairing there.

**Bombs, Bullets and Love**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Athrun Zala, currently commander of the 2nd line defense forces of Carpentaria sat in his quarters, thinking of a particular blonde girl with bright amber eyes.

Flashback

_It was an autumn night and two lone figures lay below a tall sakura tree._

"_Athrun" said the girl with blonde hair and amber eye named Cagalli._

"_Hmm" responded Athrun._

"_Do you ever think about the future?" Asked Cagalli._

"_Why do you ask that?" Asked Athrun_

"_Oh just something on my mind" said Cagalli resting her head on the blue haired man's chest listening to his heartbeat._

_A gentle breeze fell upon the two occupants as they watched the sunset bestowed upon them. Its beautiful rays giving everything it could touch an extra glow. _

"_I wonder how Lacus and my little brother are doing" said Cagalli._

"_You still think that Kira is younger than you" Laughed Athrun._

"_Damn right he is" snapped Cagalli and playfully punching Athrun's shoulder. _

"_Oww, you know Cagalli, you could probably join the army with that much strength" Athrun Joked rubbing his arm. _

"_Are you calling me a boy?" asked Cagalli and grinning like a madman or should I say madwoman. _

"_What would you do if I said you are" smiled Athrun._

"_I would do…THIS" and with that the blonde haired beauty pounced onto the defenceless green eyed male._

_The two began wrestling with each other, rolling all over the place only to have Athrun on top in the end. Their faces only an inch apart and already their faces were blushing the colour crimson red. _

'_Am I in heaven already?' thought Athrun, the blonde scent exciting him bit by bit. The female lost in the green orbs of the young man._

_A minute went by, and Athrun closed off their distance by placing his lips onto hers with a gentle kiss._

'_This is must be a dream' thought Cagalli, feeling the pair of soft, gentle lips and responded in kissing back closing her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the man lips._

_If it were possible to stay like that forever the two would but however both had to break apart for air. As soon as they did, their lips found each other again but more passionate this time._

_When they broke away, Athrun dug into his pocket revealing a small silver ring with a purple gem._

"_Cagalli, don't get the wrong idea, I know our relationship is going to quick, but promise me this, promise me you will remain mine not matter what happens as long as you wear this ring" said Athrun, slipping the jewelry onto the female's hand._

"_Has the mighty Athrun Zala lost his himself because of me?" giggled Cagalli. Grabbing his neck and placing another kiss, "I was yours to begin with Zala" smiled Cagalli._

**Scene change**

_Months later, two occupants now stood in one of Orb's military airport, everything around them were completely unnoticed as they focused on each other._

"_Why Athrun, why do you have to go fight again? Why do you have to leave me again" cried Cagalli, fighting the tears which were about to fall any moment._

"_It can't be helped; if I don't go then the world will never be at peace, you must understand this Cagalli" said Athrun._

"_But…" the blonde protested, letting the tears drop down her botchy red cheeks._

"_Don't cry, I'll be back as soon as I can, promise me you will wait for me till then ok" said Athrun wiping away the tears and bringing the girl into a tight embrace and kissing her forehead._

"…_.Ok" agreed Cagalli, tears still falling but returned the hug nonetheless. _

End Flashback

* * *

Athrun smiled at those wonderful memories, as they brought back a bit of comfort from the stress of war. 

"I wonder what your doing now Cagalli" thought Athrun and drifting off into a chain of possible assumptions, only to be broken when someone knocked on his door.

"Who is it and what do you want?"

"Ensign Harajima sir, I was ordered to inform you that Chairman Zala requests all commanding officers to attend a meeting at 0900 hours"

"Very well, thank you, continue your order"

"Sir"

And with a salute, the soldier left.

"I wonder what you want this time, father" said Athrun to no one in particular. Looking at the clock and noticing there was at least 5 hours before the meeting. Athrun climbed onto his bed, trying to get some shuteye only to think off a blonde haired beauty before falling asleep.

* * *

**_Meanwhile on the other side of Orb_**

Another couple watched the ocean from their new home, the water crashing against the shore then drifting away again. A continuous cycle as is the cycle of life.

"Kira…." one of the couple with pink hair and baby blue eyes said.

"Yes, what is it Lacus?" asked the male named Kira whose violet eyes found the pink haired princess more interesting than anything else.

"Will you need to fight again?" asked Lacus with a sad smile.

The brown haired male stared into the deep ocean blue eyes, only to find hurt and sadness. Not wanting to see this, he brought the pink haired beauty in a warm embrace.

"No, I said before that I won't fight again" replied Kira. "I promised you that I would stay with you, no matter what happens" The words calming the pink haired female.

"Thank you, Kira" said Lacus, then tilting her head up and bringing her lips onto the soft ones she enjoyed touching. Kira responded with a stronger kiss, one with more passion in it.

When they broke for air, both still stood in their embrace, watching the sunset before them and enjoying every bit of it.

"I wonder how Athrun and my sister are doing" asked Kira never letting his eyes go off the beauty before him.

"I'm sure their alright, Cagalli's a strong girl and Athrun won't let a best friend down" smiled Lacus.

"I believe your right" smiled Kira and placing a kiss on the girl's forehead.

**_

* * *

At the very same moment just outside the Carpentaria command center_**

"I see, so you're the new recruit, Akira Hibiki, am I correct?" a commanding officer asked the new recruit, who had blonde hair, and dressed in a green ZAFT uniform.

"Yes Sir" replied Akira.

"Well I'm commander Oda, 1st line defence forces, but I suppose it doesn't matter to you since your assigned to the 2nd line defence with commander Zala." explained Oda while looking into Akira's profile.

"Yes Sir" said the blonde.

"One question though, what made you join the army?" questioned Oda who was curious about many things.

"Sir, I joined the army because I believe it's my duty to protect my family and friends no matter what will happen" replied Akira.

"Well then, I expect to see you with outstanding performance no matter which position you're in" saluted Oda.

"Yes Sir" saluted Akira back.

When the commander left, the young blonde chuckled to himself at how easy the test was apply. "And I thought coordinators were supposed to be smart"

"It won't be long now…._Athrun Zala_" Akira said to himself. Grinning like a madman which was not noticed by anyone.

* * *

Hours later, a meeting took place and the poor blue haired boy had listen to old geezers rambling about more defence and other stuff which always lead to a point where they would say "Damn naturals".

After the meeting.

"Athrun wait, I need to speak with you for a moment" Said Patrick Zala.

Following the chairman into his office, Athrun could only shiver at the sight of that room. There was barely any light only a few from the windows and the blue outline on the wall made it look like an ice cave or a dark hole, every bit of happiness would be drowned in that room.

"What is the matter father?" asked Athrun.

"Athrun, remember that you are my son, and as a father I love you very much, yet still why do you insist on keeping your men like their your best buddies, I mean the security around here is so weak, a natural spy would easily be able to penetrate the defences and assassinate you on the spot" snapped Patrick going into his cold tone of voice.

"Father, as I have said it in the past, I will say it again. These are lives we are talking about, I have no right in this world to use them as pawns, ready to be knocked down by a single bullet" said Athrun.

Getting angry, Patrick Zala snapped "Athrun, you do remember that this is war, no matter what you are, you either kill or get killed"

Athrun remained silent, not wanting his emotions get the best of him.

The chairman smiled "Well then, that all I need to say, return to your post, commander"

"Sir" and with a salute he left.

"Athrun, what am I going to do with you? You know your mother would want nothing more than see you happy, and yet when I'm fighting for your happiness, this is how you repay me" Patrick said to himself. His eyes focusing onto a photo of his deceased wife with his son.

* * *

When Athrun returned to his room, he was more than angry, his father had become the monster, no the devil himself. He remembered how kind and loving he was when his mother was still alive but now, the kind and gentle man died, resurrected by one who only seeks revenge. 

His eyes then went to a picture of his loving mother, how he wished to be held by a gentle loving mother again. "Mother…." Said Athrun as he wandered into the world of thought not noticing that someone was already inside waiting for him.

Click

Blinking, his eyes went wide, that was no ordinary click, it was the sound of a gun. Turning around, his eyes focused onto his assassin, wearing a pair of shades, dressed in a green military uniform and his blonde hair just in the mist of the shadows.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Athrun.

"Now isn't that a funny question, _Athrun Zala._ My name is Akira Hibiki, but why bother knowing it when you are going to die anyway" snickered Akira.

"Well then shoot already" snapped Athrun.

"What?"

"If you are going to do it, shoot already" growled Athrun.

However the blonde stood still, his grip on the firearm looked like it was slipping. Taking the initiative, Athrun did the dumbest thing a man would do against an armed enemy; he tackled the blonde, only to have him land two soft moulds.

"Since when did males have breasts" Athun asked himself.

"My, my, this sure brings back a few memories" the blondes voice suddenly changing from a male to a melodious female.

"A….a girl?" Athrun managed to blurt out.

"WHAT DID YOU THINK I WAS DUMBASS!" the female shouted. Removing the shades, revealing two bright amber orbs, ones Athrun would give anything to see.

"Ca….Cagalli?"

"Hello to you too, sweet heart" said Cagalli, leaning her head up and giving Athrun a small kiss on the lips.

* * *

A/N: Well there you go, my second Gundam Seed Fic, How do you think? I'm going to write my second chapter as soon as I can. In my story I'm going to remove the mobile suits in it, so when I said modern world, I meant as in military weapons, tanks, fighter jets, battleships, etc. Until then give me a review ok! 

SacredBlade


	2. Steps In Life

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Gundam Seed related i.e Gundam Seed Destiny, Gundam Seed Astray,etc If I did, I would make it even more exciting and I would be filthy rich, but I don't, all is the property of Mitsuo Fukuda. (sigh)

A/N: Summary

Based in the modern world, where war still rages on between the Earth Alliance and the PLANTS, Athrun Zala is called to war by his father but he must leave everything behind, even the girl of his dreams, but Cagalli Yula Athha isn't going to just sit around and wait. With the help of her tomboy looks, she enlists just to be with him, even if it meant facing the danger head on.

Pairings: As mich as I can fit in, but mainly Athrun & Cagalli and bit off Kira & Lacus.

For those who are confused, the Cagalli is using the character Akira Hibiki as a coverup to stay in the army.

Also new characters now enter the story.

**Bombs, Bullets and Love**

**Chapter 2: Steps in Life**

"Hello to you too, sweet heart" said Cagalli, leaning her head up and giving Athrun a small kiss on the lips.

"This isn't a dream is it" asked Athrun. Responding to the kiss with more passion than a man could give.

"Well if it's a dream, then I suppose this wouldn't hurt right" said Cagalli, whacking Athrun on the head.

"Oww, hey watch it, well it's not a dream, happy?" smiled Athrun, picking himself and the blonde off the ground.

"You bet I am, you don't know what I went through without you around" whined Cagalli hugging the male at the same time.

"Aww, really? You don't know how much I would give to be with you again" smiled Athrun causing a small blush to appear on the girls cheeks.

"Anyways what have you been doing for the past 2 months without me" said Cagalli hoping to change the subject. The red cheeks almost made her look like a tomato.

Sensing the girls embarrassment, Athrun decided to add fuel to the fire "Oh nothing just thinking off my future wife" teased Athrun.

"Really?" perked Cagalli, giving Athrun another passionate kiss.

Athrun complied by deepening the loving gesture and making it last for a good 5 minutes.**_

* * *

Meanwhile in a secret EAF science facility._**

Total chaos was brewing about, the alarms all going off and security was so confused even a dog would be able to penetrate it.

"Quickly inform Lord Djibril, the test subject number 3 has escaped, I repeat, test subject 3 has escaped" a scientist said into the intercom.

"Seal off all exits and entrances to this facility, she won't be getting away that easily" a commanding officer barked to his soldiers.

"Sir!"

"Sir this is section 3, the target is…..ARGHHH…."

"Ahh, enemy attack I repeat ene…my….ZAFT…..static

"Lord Djibril, the base is under attack"

"WHAT! How come you idiots didn't detect them earlier" Yelled Djibril.

"Sir….they took out the radar…and the outpost……before we could detect them..." stuttered the soldier in fear.

"Argh, useless all of you" Djibril growled in frustration. "That's it, we are abandoning this facility, I want all data from here removed and erased, don't leave a single bit of detail".

"Sir"

"Damn you Patrick Zala!"

* * *

**_During the assault on the laboratory (ZAFT forces)_**

"Commander Joule!" a soldier shouted in the midst of battle.

"Yes what is it?" asked Yzak

"The facility is secured as ordered but it seems that all the data was erased during our attack" the soldier replied.

"I see, how is commander Elsman's assault unit coming along?" asked Yzak.

"Sir his unit has completed his task of taking out all primary and secondary defences as well as the main gate"

"Good and lastly what about Lieutenant Asuka unit?" asked Yzak who was curious to see how the young soldier was improving so quickly in ranks.

"Lieutenant Asuka's unit has already reached the heart of the laboratory, however he says that Djibril is no where to be found" the soldier replied.

"I see, well that's disappointing Djibril was able to escape through our fingers again, but I suppose it can't be helped" Yzak sighed.

"Very well, go inform the other commanding officers to cease their operations and regroup back at quadrant B4, codename is Dragon head"

"Sir!" the soldier saluted and then left to carry out his orders.

* * *

**_Currently with Shinn Asuka_**

"Pathetic all of them, didn't even put up a challenge, even commander Elsman's unit wouldn't have needed to waste his ammunition on these insects" Shinn Asuka said to himself as he looked at the _artwork_ his unit created.

"Sir, commander Yzak has issued all forces retreat back to quadrant B4" said one of Shinn's soldiers.

"Is that right? Hmph, guess Djibril must have escaped again, that bastard" growled Shinn.

"EVERYONE, WE'RE HEADING OUT!" Shinn barked to the others who more or less were constantly aiming their weapons in case of an ambush, even though the possibility of one was less than one.

They complied but kept on constant alert no matter what order was given; Shinn practically ordered them to do it.

Either Shinn was dreaming or paranoid but he kept hearing a person crying not far from their position. Taking the risk, telling the rest of his unit to regroup at the rendezvous point, Shinn quietly walked down the blood stained corridor towards the source of noise.

The whimper seemed to get louder as he walked near to a corner, taking out his pistol, readily to defend himself. When he reached it, using his quick reflexes and turning around the corner, his eyes went as big as dinner plates.

A girl with beautiful blonde hair, dressed in what looked like a white shirt and pants sat there curled up in a ball, hugging her legs to her chest, her magenta eyes had tears falling like a waterfall.

As soon as the young girl noticed Shinn, she immediately saw his firearm and began shaking her head and crying "…..no…..Stellar….don't want to……die…"

"Shh, calm down, I not going to hurt you, I here to help you" Shinn said in a calm voice hoping to calm the frightened blonde down.

It seemed to work for a moment until the dead or was believed dead scientist moved, trying to get his own gun aimed at Stellar.

The next moment a gunshot rang through the halls of the abandoned facility, and a sound of a body collapsed to the ground. The enemy was dead.

Putting away his weapon, Shinn went to eye level with Stellar and tried to gain her trust, however as soon as she heard the gunshot she lost all strength and quickly fell unconscious.

Shinn sighed and suddenly noticed what looked like a computer disk, curiosity got the best of him and he quickly pocketed it before picking the unconscious girl off the floor, bridal style, and walking towards the exit.

* * *

_**Back with Athrun and Cagalli**_

After their "little" make out session, Cagalli asked Athrun "Are you hungry?" as her stomach began to grumble.

"You mean if I am hungry for you? Then yes I am" teased Athrun.

"You so dirty minded Zala" Cagalli grinned. "But I'm serious Athrun, I'm starting to get really hungry"

Seeing the puppy look on Cagalli's face, Athrun could only sigh; his heart melted everytime.

Defeated, Athrun said "Alright lets go, I'm sure there's something in the cafeteria that would fit a _princess_"

"Well it better be worth it or….HEY! You called my princess again didn't you?" snapped Cagalli, her brain finally registering what Athrun said.

When the two finally reached the cafeteria, Cagalli could only wonder what prepared Coordinators food looked like. However much to her curiosity, it was much more than she expected.

It was the same as normal food except all were packed in rations.

Walking back to Athrun's quarters, Cagalli said "This sure feels familiar" remembering how they first met.

"Well what did you expect; we don't have enough time to grow normal foods like _Naturals_" Athrun said, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Hey, watch the discrimination there Zala, I am your future wife you know" said a hurt Cagalli.

"I sorry, guess its my fathers trait" apologized Athrun, cursing himself to say such words.

"I forgive you" said Cagalli and leaning up for a quick kiss.

"I love it when you do that" smiled Athrun.

"Do what?" asked Cagalli, trying to play dumb.

"Doing this" said Athrun, grabbing the blonde's waist and pulling her into him and giving her yet another passionate kiss.

Cagalli responded as usual and consequently, lunch was all forgotten._**

* * *

**__**Back in ORB**_

The young brunette currently stayed in his room, lying on his bed and playing around with a certain object. His mind could only ponder on what would happen in the future.

"I was going to give Lacus this, but after what she asked me, I don't think I would be able to now" Kira said to himself.

"Yes, I said I won't fight anymore but, I don't think I will be able to keep that promise, the winds of change are blowing now after all"

Walking to the balcony, he gazed upon the moon; it was a full moon tonight, and its luminous glow greatly calmed the young boy.

His eyes drifted towards the beach, where the pink haired beauty was with the children they helped to orphan; playing around, the pink haro making the children smile and laugh.

However this only made Kira frown, as a small tear slid down his face. He hated crying, he even promised himself not to cry, yet it was natural for a person to cry and he had no control on these emotions.

"Kira what's wrong?" Kira's foster mother asked out of the blue, but also noticing the tear drop.

"It's nothing mother" replied Kira, even though she wasn't his real mom, he would always look to her as one.

"No Kira, tell me whats bothering you, you can't lie to me you know, I know when a person is sad, so tell me whats wrong" said Caridad Yamato (A/N I found her name on Anime Network).

Kira was silent as a rock, he didn't want make it bothersome for his mother, who was already busy enough helping the children.

Noticing a specific red box in his hand, Mrs Yamato smiled and asked "You're planning to marry her is that right Kira?"

Kira nodded but the sad frown remained glued to his face. "You're afraid of her rejection"

"No, that's not what I'm afraid off" said Kira.

"Then whats with the gloom face?" asked Caridad.

"I was going to propse to her but I was stopped when she asked me if I needed to fight once more" said Kira, the tears threatening to fall again.

"I promised her I would'nt but I'm not sure if I can keep that promise now" cried Kira. "I don't want to loose her but I don't think I can stop it now"

"I'm just afraid of losing her" sobbed Kira.

"Kira, I'm sure Lacus will understand" said Caridad in a calm voice hoping to make the young boy stop crying.

"I hope so, because I don't know what I would do without her" said Kira, his voice a little cracked.

"There, There" said Caridad as she pulled her son in a warm embrace. "I'm sure she will never leave you, no matter what happens"

"And besides I want to see some grandchildren" Caridad said, trying to lighten the mood.

Kira smiled "Thank you mom, for everything" returning the embrace._**

* * *

**__**In another EAF facility**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S VANISHED?" yelled Djibril.

"Sir…our men were….killed…before…they could…reach her" the young soldier stuttered in fear.

"ARGH, damn it, Djibril slammed his fist on his desk causing the table to shake.

A scientist then entered the room "Sir, I don't believe she is any use to us anyways"

"Why is that?" asked Djibril.

"She has only started the level one reconstruction process, where her abilities will be as good as coordinators, however…"

"However?"

"She is still human"

* * *

I like to thank** r,** **Sunflower Seeds, Cari-Akira, Freedom ZGMF-X10A, WolfRider 87, KiraTatashi and dark.retreat **for reviewing the first

chapter, thanks a lot, it means a lot to me.

A/N: Well there you go, my next chapter, hopefully you enjoyed it, I'll try to update again as soon as possible.

SacredBlade


	3. My Promise to You

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Gundam Seed related i.e Gundam Seed Destiny, Gundam Seed Astray,etc If I did, I would make it even more exciting and I would be filthy rich, but I don't, all is the property of Mitsuo Fukuda. Sigh

A/N: Summary

Based in the modern world, where war still rages on between the Earth Alliance and the PLANTS, Athrun Zala is called to war by his father but he must leave everything behind, even the girl of his dreams, but Cagalli Yula Athha isn't going to just sit around and wait. With the help of her tomboy looks, she enlists just to be with him, even if it meant facing the danger head on.

Pairings: As much as I can fit in, but mainly Athrun & Cagalli and Kira & Lacus.

A/N: I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry for the late update, its just I had a more than a busy month with homework and assessments. As an apology, I have made the chapter longer, sorry once again, hope you enjoy!

**Bombs, Bullets and Love**

**Chapter 3: My Promise to You. **

"She is still human"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" growled Djibril

"It means she was no use to us in the first place" the scientist calmly explained and left.

* * *

_**Back in Athrun's quarters**_

The sun gently came into the dark room, where two figures was asleep on a bed, still clothed but their bodies entwined like a knot so tight it was almost like holding onto a life raft.

Yawning, Cagalii opened her eyes, only to see her handsome knight; he looked so peaceful and their lips only a few inches apart.

Not wanting to wake the sleeping male, Cagalli tried to untie herself, when suddenly…

grumble

Her stomach was practically yelling for food and since she missed both lunch and dinner from the previous day, the noise was loud enough to wake the sleeping male.

"What, where, enemy attack, all hands alert, ahhhhh…….huh?" Athrun blurted out of the blue, waking up only to find himself on the ground as he got up too quickly.

Cagalli laughed her head off at the male's childish act. Athrun could only blush deep red at his sudden outburst.

"Well anyways, good morning dearest" smiled Cagalli.

"That was some wakeup call, but morning to you too" replied Athrun with a small smile.

"So do you want to head over for breakfast or stay here a bit longer?" asked Cagalli.

"Well according to your stomach, breakfast isn't optional" Athrun grinned causing a small hint of red to appear on Cagalli's cheeks.

"Ahhh, stop teasing me" snapped Cagalli, playfully punching Athrun on the shoulder.

"But you look cute when your mad" Athrun loved how the blonde reacted, it was like a little child trying to get some candy.

After a while they left towards cafeteria; Cagalli used her disguise to bypass all obstacles thrown at her. As she had tried to blend in, Athrun could only get jealous as other soldiers were talking to his future fiancé. However this didn't bother him as much since he knew she was at least by his side once again.

* * *

_**Back with Shinn**_

The dark hair boy slowly carried the unconscious girl towards the exit, he didn't know what took over him; he was helping a natural and he had sworn to hate all of them, since they were the ones who killed his family. Nonetheless his actions spoke for him revealing the soft side of the hot headed male.

By the time he reached the exit, everything was running amok; even though the base was secured, everyone was rushing to remove every bit of evidence of their presence here.

"Guess Yzak is smarter than he looks" Shinn mumbled to himself. Looking at the girl in his arms, Shinn gave a loud and depressed sigh; what was he going to do with her now?

"SHINN, What in the world are you doing?" the field commander shouted as he saw the girl in the lieutenant's arms.

"Sir its not you think" Shinn tried to reason with Yzak.

"Oh I'm sure it's not what I think, then is that girl in your arms fake, a mirage that will disappear when I blink" snapped Yzak.

Shinn kept silent knowing this would only get him into more trouble, he didn't know why but Yzak always seemed to have a grudge against him.

"Well whatever happens between here and rendezvous will be under your responsibility" Yzak grinned evilly and walked away.

Defeated, Shinn replied saluted "Sir" with the less enthusiasm than his normal salute.

Walking over to his jeep, Shinn placed Stellar in the back seat. Noticing the young girl shiver in her garments, he took the spare blanket; he kept in case he wanted to disappear from view and take a nap, and covered the young blonde.

Getting into the drivers seat, Shinn gave the most depressed sigh that not one man in the world would be able to give. "My, what a _wonderfu_l day it has been" Shinn sarcastically said to himself. Starting up the engine, Shinn could only wonder what other troubles would lie ahead for him.

* * *

**_Back in ORB _**

Dinner had ended and the children of the orphanage were slowly getting into their beds. The older woman and priest had already retired for the night and the remaining occupants currently laid themselves on the sandy beach.

Both enjoying the peaceful moment with the soft waves coming into shore, the gentle breezes of wind and the moon reflecting off the oceans surface. Kira was deep in thought till the pink princess broke the ice between them.

"Kira"

"Hmmm"

"Do you regret being with me?" Lacus asked out of the blue.

Shocked by the bold comment, Kira quickly replied "No, I don't, why would you ask such a thing".

"It's because, ever since the war started again, you always have this sad and pained expression on your face and it's breaking my heart to see you like this" Lacus looked away with a sad face of her own.

Using his hand, Kira gently turned the female to face him. Seeing the little drip of water that was fighting its way to fall made his heart .

Lacus had only cried on the day her father was killed, seeing her cry again only broke Kira's heart. Not wanting to experience the pain again, he quickly brought the pink princess into a tight yet comforting hug.

"I'm sorry" Kira apologised as the tears finally left the baby blue eyes of the pink princess soaking the male's shirt.

"But why….Why must you go again?" sobbed Lacus, as the tears seemed to flow endlessly.

"I'm sorry" Kira repeated, kissing her forehead which somehow calmed the female but only slightly.

The two sat there in their tight embrace until Lacus fell asleep in Kira's arms. Not wanting to wake up the sleeping girl, picking her up bridal style, Kira slowly headed back towards the bedroom which they both shared. After tucking her in, Kira stepped out onto the balcony, for some reason he didn't want to sleep; sleep was the last thing on Kira's mind. Settling down in a chair, the male let the wind blow gently against him.

"Cagalli…please be safe" Kira said to himself. Either it was just a natural reaction or just plain sleepy; Kira closed his eyes and fell into the world of dreams and nightmares.

* * *

**_Back In Carpentaria _**

By the time, Athrun saw Cagalli again after the long day, it had already become night, and everyone was either going to sleep or changing to nightshift.

Off course for Cagalli, this was not an option. In order for her to stay she had to do the orders given. After the most boring shift of watching nothing but a few birds and owls at night, Cagalli slowly stumbled back to Athrun's room and gently knocked on the door three times. It was their way of saying "it's me".

Quickly opening the door and letting the blonde hair beauty. Athrun was just able to catch her as she quickly lost all strength and fell asleep. Sighing, the male slowly carried her over to his bed and gently tucked her in. Call it a coincidence but as soon as he did, sleep quickly hit him and he too fell asleep beside the blonde beauty.

Three hours later

Cagalli quickly untied herself from the sleeping male and this time not waking him up in the progress. After giving him a quick peek on the lips, which he fidgeted in response, Cagalli quickly dashed towards her own room which she shared with another ZAFT solider.

Lucky for her though, she didn't share with a male, even though she was labelled male on their database. Because of some confusion, she was able to share a room with someone of the same gender.

Upon entering, Cagalli was greeted not by a human, but a metal object. A long, sharp and shiny Katana was pointing at her face, just inches away from her nose. Shocked and stunned at the same time, Cagalli slowly began to sweat drop as the brown haired female in front of her had a face and a battle stance that said "Mess-with-me–and-die".

After a few minutes of awkward silence, the brunette finally sheathed back her blade and quickly apologized. "Please excuse me, I thought someone was trying to intrude"

Cagalli was able to get rid of the initial shock and managed to say "That's ok, next time I should knock instead"

"Well it's nice to meet Mr. Hibiki….or is that your real name" the female grinned with narrowed eyes, they were almost like X rays scanning Cagalli bit by bit.

Cagalli began to sweat again as her heart began to thump wildly, 'this girl knows' 'what am I going to do, all that hard work to get in down the drain already?' questions swarmed her head.

Seeing the blonde stunned expression, the brunette said "Don't worry, I'll keep your secret" trying to reassure the person in front of her. "And my name is Shiho Hahnenfuss by the way" extending her hand out in a friendly manner.

Seeing she could trust the brunette, she revealed her name and identity except the fact she was the princess of ORB. An hour past and the two girls were gossiping like new classmates.

* * *

_**Rendezvous point**_

After yet another hour of constant driving, luck finally played with Shinn, as no casualties were intercepted, it was almost like every other mission until reality hit him like a tidal wave; he was transporting a civilian, a female no less. Upon arriving Shinn quickly left the vehicle and headed for the command centre, leaving the young blonde behind.

Stellar POV

My eyes felt so heavy it was almost painful to open them, but when I did, the light of the sun was shinning from the windows. Slowly getting up from my position, I noticed a change in the area I was in. No longer was I in a building but now I am in somewhat smaller, and there's all these weird looking buttons.

Looking at my body, I find a red shirt but it looks bigger, I can't even fit my arms through them. Hmmm, I wonder what this symbol is. It's all funny looking, like a 'Z'. Looking through the window, I notice people wearing the same one, some of them wearing green. These are strange people, I wonder why they don't wear white and hold pens and boards with all those weird writing.

Suddenly I heard someone shout 'Shinn' or I think it was that, and it somehow made me feel peaceful, then my heart started to beat faster, what's happening to me, it's frightening and interesting at the same time.

End POV

"SHINN!"

"Yes what is it Dearka?" Shinn lazily asked.

"Ohh, just checking if you're awake, you look more like a cucumber than a soldier for a second ago" grinned the tanned boy.

"Well there's nothing worth doing since Yzak cancelled the meeting" said the male.

"Are you sure about that?" Dearka raised an eyebrow and a small grin.

"Huh? Why is there something I should be doing?" The black haired boy exchanged looks.

"Well I've heard Yzak and some other soldiers blabbering about some natural girl you found and you even took her to this rendezvous point, am I right?" asked Dearka.

Shinn's eyes went wide open and cursed Yzak for spreading the news about him and the girl currently sleeping in his jeep. His red crimson eyes trying to avoid Dearka's piercing gaze yet failing miserably.

Dearka grinned like a madman "Well have fun thinking about it, I'm sure there's more to it than just picking up a strange girl from laboratory of the enemy no less."

"Look whose talking; don't you have a natural girlfriend in ORB?" Shinn smiled trying to turn the tables.

Dearka knew this was coming and smiled again "Yeah and I love her very much, anything wrong with loving a natural, hmmm?" leaving the dark haired boy stunned at the reply of his fellow comrade.

Shinn was speechless; the word love didn't even register his mind till now. Did he love someone? No it was more like could someone love him? Shinn was known for the most emotionless soldier in ZAFT, he didn't care what happened unless the mission objective was accomplished, his hatred for naturals grew everyday since the war had resurfaced, and now even as he began to think of the blonde in his vehicle, his heart would beat faster. His mind once again swarmed again with millions of questions; ones he would like to be answered someday.

* * *

**_ORB seaside house (next day)_**

It was the sound of birds chirping that woke up the young singer. Lacus adjusted her eyes as the sun shined through the balcony. Noticing a lack of arms that were supposed to be holding her, Lacus began to panic. 'No, he can't be, he can't have gone already…' quickly getting out of bed, Lacus ran downstairs to where Mrs. Yamato and the children were.

Caridad Yamato was preparing the morning breakfast when suddenly Lacus came in; looking worried like it was the end of the world or something.

"whats the matter dear?" said the older woman.

"I'm sorry Mrs Yamato..." Lacus started.

"Please call Caridad, calling me Mrs Yamato makes me feel old" the woman cut in.

"I'm sorry, but have you seen Kira this morning" Asked Lacus in a worried tone.

"No, sorry I haven't" replied the older woman. Lacus began to panic again. "Did something happen between you two last night?" Caridad asked with a raised eyebrow.

The young girl didn't respond, her world was crumbling; Kira left her, and to make it worse, he left without saying anything to her.

Caridad looked at the hurt expression on the young girl's face. 'What did Kira do to make Lacus this sad' she thought. Then it hit her, Kira crying the day before and now Lacus crying. Placing the two pieces together, the old woman took a guess that Lacus believed Kira had already left.

Lacus couldn't take it anymore, after giving a quick apology, she quickly walked back to her room leaving the woman to continue her cooking otherwise the children would starve.

The tears began to rise again; once again she couldn't keep a straight face, like the day she found out her father was killed. Seeing there was no point in staying in her room, she walked out to the balcony and looked towards the ocean, there was a gentle breeze and then the tears finally gave in and a few drops slid down her face. "Kira…" she mumbled to herself. The young girl was about to collapse for the pain was too much to bear when suddenly…

AH CHOO!

Turning around, her world began to rebuild itself as she saw the man of her dreams sleeping peacefully in a chair. The young girl couldn't help herself and launched herself onto the defenceless male causing both of them to fall onto the ground waking the boy in the process.

Kira Yamato quickly woke up after being tackled to the ground. Opening his eyes to see the culprit, his violet eyes met the cerulean blue ones of the pink princess. "What's the matter Lac…mmm" the boy was cut off as a soft pair of lips clamped onto his.

A minute later, the couple finally separated and Kira asked his question again. "What's wrong Lacus, why are you crying?" seeing the small tears stain the prefect face of the young singer.

From the tears and quiet mumbling, Kira could only make out the words; don't, leave, Kira, stay, me, please. Like a kid joining the pieces of a puzzle together, Kira finally understood what Lacus was trying to say. In response the coffee haired boy smiled and gave the weeping child a reassuring kiss.

Lacus was still weeping, thinking Kira would still leave her but then a pair of lips took her off guard. After another minute they parted once again, then Lacus was brought into a tight embrace; Kira made sure that Lacus understood what he was trying to say.

Lacus smiled, knowing Kira won't leave her now and returned the embrace, then going for another kiss, the ever caring Mrs. Yamato came in and noticed the two lying on the floor of the balcony; lips almost touching.

"Lacus are you alri…….err…am I interrupting something?" asked Caridad knowing the young girl was pain earlier in the morning but now seeing she had found Kira, the older woman guessed all that worrying was for nothing.

Kira blushed like a tomato but Lacus giggled at the male's reaction and finished by closing their distance even though they had company, but Lacus didn't mind, she was so happy everyting seemed to out of focus except the person infront of her.

"Well once your finished, come down ok, breakfast is ready" the older woman smiled, seeing how happy the two teenagers were and left.

Picking each other up from the floor the two smiled at each other again before leaving the room; it was still morning and they had a day left infront of them.

* * *

**_Carpentaria (morning) _**

After a boring breakfast without seeing his blonde angel, Athrun slowly walked to Cagalli's quarters hopeing to catch a glimpse of her before his schedule began.

On his way, he ran into the 1st line defence commander Oda. "Ahh Athrun, going to work already?" the old man asked.

Athrun gave a salute and replied "Yes commander, I'm was just going to check on something before I start"

"Well I shall see you around again" walking away the man remembered "Oh wait" turning to face the chairman's son "You father wants you to attend a meeting at 0900 hours, even though it was not mentioned in the noticeboards, chairman Zala told me to give you this information."

"Yes sir, thank you for the update" and with another salute Athrun left.

'What do you want this time father?' he thought as he continued towards Cagalli's quarters. Upon his arrival, two female voices caught his attention.

"Shiho, why do you always carry a Katana with you?" Cagalli asked with curiosity.

"I guess you can say it's a tradition in my family but I think it's better than carrying a gun" Shiho replied looking down at her weapon. "I believe you're a coward if you fight at a distance."

"Men are cowards, always fighting with bullets, never met face to face" the brunette continued.

"I agree with you there, men always go to us when their in trouble, I say they should look up to us more" said Cagalli. Both females giggled.

The sound of Cagalli's laughter brought music to the male's ear. Lucky for him, no one else was around to watch. When he reached the two, he gave the traditional salute and said "Morning, ladies."

Both females responded with the same motion and said their greetings. "Morning Commander" said Shiho.

"Good morning Athrun, miss me already?" Cagalli teased.

"Yes I did, makes me want to hug you right now but someone might see me and think I'm gay hugging other men" replied Athrun.

"Are you calling me a boy?" snapped Cagalli and punched the male in the shoulder.

"Oww, but hey you are enlisted as a male, _Akira Hibiki_" Athrun smiled.

The three laughed and then separated to begin another boring day of work.

* * *

_**Atlantic Federation HQ **_

Five figures sat at a meeting table; each of them looking over a new strategy against ZAFT.

"It seems out secret laboratory was discovered" one figure said.

"I knew trusting Blue Cosmos was a bad idea, Djibril better have a good reason for losing that facility" another said.

"But still I don't think Djibril lost it on purpose" the third one said.

"What are you trying to say Azrael?" the second one asked.

"Gentlemen, I suggest we should begin with our new strategy; operation blitz" Azreal said.

"Your idea is good but how can we succeed in pulling a stunt like that?" said the fourth.

"Oh don't you worry, I have a few plans up my sleave just waiting to succeed" Azreal smiled.

A/N: Once again, I apologize for my lateness in updating, I can't promise another update soon, cause my exams are coming up and I really need to study as well as complete my current assessments. I hope you enjoyed this chapter,I'll write more when the opportunity presents itself. In the mean time give me a review ok!

I like to thank all those who reviewed my last chapter, thank you for your time in reading my story!

SacredBlade


End file.
